


Vegetable Soup

by shadowsamurai



Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put onion, garlic, potato, pumpkin and baked beans together and what do you get? Vegetable soup! Extremely random fic - don't ask anything about it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetable Soup

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd's lonely. It was inevitable it would happen, really. It isn't just his personality, which is bad enough, but he has really bad body odour as well. And the worst thing is he can't do anything about it. It saddens him, as it does anyone who's unfortunate enough to have to spend any amount of time around him, but what can he do about it? But people think he doesn't care, that he doesn't have feelings. They're wrong, he knows they are. An onion does, after all, have layers. And bad body odour. But never mind. It's not their fault.

Stella's angry. She's been forgotten again, and she's getting really fed up of it. Although she isn't sure whether she's been forgotten or deliberately ignored, but whichever it is, it's really ticking her off. It isn't her fault. People do like her, but very few, and it makes her angry that she's singled out simply for being the way she is. She can't, after all, help it. People think she's too strong, and also has really bad body odour. She would get along well with Boyd, if they weren't so far apart. But they are, and so she angry because she's also alone. Being a garlic glove really sucks sometimes.

Spencer's chilled out. And why shouldn't he be? He has, after all, got no worries of any kind. That's what he thinks. The fact that he's wrong is neither here nor there. He could stand to lose a little weight and his face is a little...well, odd, but let's not hold that against him. But people do. They treat him differently because of the colour of his skin and it used to bother him, but less and less as time goes by. Of course he isn't always chilled out, but right now he's Mr Potato Head on ice...the fridge needs defrosting.

Eve's odd. Everyone tends to steer well clear of her, never quite sure what to make of her. She's trying to be too many different things; sweet, not, smooth...she's trying to fill too many roles, trying to impress too many people, all of which stand clear of her anyway. It's a futile exercise; if she was just herself, more people would like her. It's as obvious as that, but as of yet she can't see it. She's like the pumpkin that turns into a carriage for the lucky Cinderella, only instead of pumpkin to carriage, she'd be butternut squash into stretch limousine. Now that she could live with. And so could everyone else.

Grace's amused. She's well liked by most, if not all, but she can cause so much trouble if allowed to, and even when not. She can keep everyone in line without being the bad guy. It's a difficult job but she manages it well. But that's not why she's amused. No, she's amused because she can see Boyd and Stella, and Spencer and Eve, and she wants to wave, but it's impossible. She can see how well they'd all go together, but getting them in that place isn't easy. At least she's not on her own like the rest. A baked bean never is....

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Grace."

Grace looked up blankly, suddenly aware that everyone was staring at her, and from the look on Boyd's face, it wasn't the first time her name had been called. "Sorry."

He stared at her and then at the pad in her hand. "What were you doing?"

She hesitated a heartbeat before smiling at him. "Nothing. Carry on."

FIN


End file.
